Timelines
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Merlin found a way to cure Freya, and they are both living in Camelot happily...until Morgana shows up again. Merlin has a problem, he has promised his hand to Freya, but what about his heart? Set in the 'Bliss' universe.


He is unbuttoning his jacket in his chambers, alone at last. Is has been a hard day for the High Court Sorcerer, Morgana's returning has not put anyone at ease. She has been in the dungeons for almost three months now, Arthur is looking to release her soon, the great warlock is displeased by this.

A small knock is heard at his door when he finally gets his boots undone.

"Come in."

The door opens and Freya walks in, as beautiful as always. He smiles at her and brings her close, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Freya, how are you?"

She smiles at him, her dress reflecting that of the peasantry. It has not stopped Merlin from courting her these last four years. He has told her it will be a while before they can finally marry, but she has said she is ok with this. He got her a job in the kitchens and she has been thriving there.

Ever since Merlin was able to lift the curse from her body Freya has lived a stronger, happier, life. For a long time she lived on the outskirts of Camelot, Merlin only able to visit once a month if that. Once Arthur made him a lord she was able to return to Camelot with the ban of magic being lifted.

He has openly expressed his desire to court her, but knows it will be a long journey. They were actually preparing to start on the road to marriage until Morgana showed up again. His job now is to take care of Arthur's sister until the King tells Merlin otherwise. Freya, being the wonderful, trusting woman she is has not given him grief. He has duties and a destiny to uphold, she should be supportive.

"I am good, Merlin, I just wanted to check on you before you go to bed."

He brings her close into a hug, kissing her temple. Her warmth welcomed, her love so sweet to him. He smiles into her hair, she is his comfort after hard days like today, and he is reminded how grateful he is to have her.

_This…is bliss._

* * *

"She wants you to teach her magic?"

Freya had come to his chambers. She hadn't talked to fiancé for a few months. She has seen him enough but no words have passed between them. Apparently he was on 24/7 Morgana watch since she was let out, and had to go everywhere with her and Arthur.

"Yes, she has asked for help with her seer and healing magics…I wanted to say no but I think they could benefit the realm."

She smiles at Merlin.

"Merlin, this could be good. Maybe she is trying to change."

The warlock looks at her skeptically.

"I don't know. I just can't find it in myself to trust her. She has done awful things Freya."

"I know, but you should find in yourself to try. Maybe something good will happen?"

He crosses the room to bring her into a tight hug. She does not realize how much she will come to regret pushing her fiancé in the path of Morgana Pendragon.

* * *

"You shouldn't be wearing that."

Freya freezes with her hand near the door. She knows Merlin should be in bed, but somehow he is not.

"Why not? Do you not like my outfit."

"It's distracting."

"That should probably be a good thing oh High Sorcerer."

Freya is taken back by her words, curiosity wins out over her trust in Merlin and she cracks enough for her to see. Her fiancé is sitting at his desk, and Morgana is perched _on_ his desk, they are exchanging smiles. It has been six months since they've been working so close together. Freya has actually seen more of fiancé in that time, but she has never seen him act like this. When he talks to Freya it is always how unreasonable Morgana is being. He's always so polite when he is in her presence.

"You know its inappropriate Morgana, I am an engaged man."

She chuckles, but leans close to him.

"I know Merlin, I know. I respect your upcoming wedding, when is it again?"

Merlin stutters for a moment.

"It is to be determined I suppose…with your return we've put things on hold."

"Well, since were on such good terms now you should have no problem wedding your beloved Freya now will you?"

The young druid girl's eyes widen as she sees Morgana lean close to Merlin and whisper those words huskily at him. Her fiancé does not move, his eyes are dark, she almost thinks he is aroused.

"Indeed…"

She lets out a breath when Merlin pulls away a second later.

"You are always trying to get me to do something naughty aren't you Morgana?"

The priestess smiles.

"Always _Emrys_."

They share a smile and both parties are laughing. Freya suddenly realizes that it is a joke, they were just playing with each other, they did not mean what they were doing on purpose. She smiles, this is a good thing. Her trust restored she softly closes the door and exits.

She misses how her fiancé runs his fingers over the back of Morgana's hand and how the priestess sends him the most loving gaze.

* * *

"So your vision of Arthur is what drove you back really?"

Freya is actually having a conversation with Morgana. The princess decided to come downstairs, claiming she needed time to think and started peeling potatoes. No one question the action, but she announced that it calmed her to do mundane tasks, and she wished to help the kitchen. Freya sat next to her, and they found themselves talking.

"Well yes…as silly as it sounds coming from me, I couldn't watch him die. Actually seeing my brother bloodied and dead does things to a person."

Freya sighs, she would never want those things to happen to anyone she loved.

"Do you think you will marry now that you're back in Camelot?"

"I believe so. Arthur has expressed interest in me to start courting. I am above age."

"Who are you looking to marry?"

Morgana stops peeling and for a moment gets a dreamy look on her face. She shakes her head and quickly goes back to the potatoes.

"Oh I don't know, Lord Kenway has expressed interest and he is a kind man. Strengthening his alliance with Arthur will be helpful."

"You're worried about your brother's alliances?"

"No, I just want to be helpful that's all. He's giving me a choice so it will not be as if I do not get a say in the matter."

She gives Freya a small smile and after that they peel potatoes in silence. For some reason, after the conversation, the young druid girl feels uneasy.

* * *

The announcement of Lady Morgana High Priestess's engagement had been made two weeks ago. The great hall was cheering for the great alliance to be made. Freya was on her way to see her fiancé when she saw the familiar red night gown and sheer black robe enter his chambers. Morgana forgot to close the door all the way. Once again, curiosity got the better of Freya and she spied on the two.

"You're avoiding me."

Merlin was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. He scrunches his eyebrows at her.

"I was not."

"You were."

He stands up to look at Morgana, coming closer than Freya deems necessary.

"I'm not honestly Morgana. I just have a lot on my mind."

Morgana slaps him.

"Don't lie to me Merlin! I know when someone is trying to avoid me. I demand you tell me why."

Merlin holds his cheek looking at her challenging gaze. Freya's eyes widen at the woman's behavior. She watches her fiancé's mouth open and close a few times, he wishes to say something, then fists his hair in frustration.

"Ugh I just…I can't do it Morgana. I can't tell you."

Morgana hasn't backed down.

"Can't tell me what."

His shoulders slump in defeat.

"It's irrelevant. If I tell you I will be destroying everything I have worked for."

"Tell me and I will decide that."

Freya sucks in a breath. She is suddenly scared at what he has to say.

"I don't want you to marry Kenway."

Morgana looks startled.

"Why…?"

Merlin starts to shake, his eyes water, the sorceress brings her hands to his cheeks. Freya has forgotten how to breathe. Morgana is suddenly so intimate with him.

"Merlin…"

Her thumbs are wiping away his tears, their foreheads connecting.

"I don't want you to marry him, and I know I should never say those words."

Freya's eyes widen.

"Why…" Morgana encourages.

"Because…" he breaths, "Because you know _I love you_ and it's not fair. I should not love you, I should love Freya, I've been courting her for over five years now, but you have invaded my every pore. I think, sometimes I think that's why it has taken me so long to wed her. I think part of me has always hoped I can wed you instead…" he starts to cry harder, "I hate myself Morgana. She is so wonderful and beautiful and does not deserve a weak awful man like me, a man who wishes to marry a woman he has been at odds with for years. What is wrong with me?"

Morgana shakes her head, soft tears slipping out of her eyes.

"I do not want you to marry her either."

Merlin closes his eyes, and suddenly grabs her around the waist and connects their lips. Freya gasps softly, tears pouring down her cheeks. _Oh how did this happen without me seeing?_

Her fiancé is hungry with Morgana, greedy to no end. His hands are everywhere on her, and Freya can never remember him treating her with passion. He is always so fleeting with her, small kisses, and sweet looks. With Morgana he seems to want to take everything from her.

He is kissing down her neck now, the sorceress running her hands over his back, fisting at his tunic. She brings his lips back to hers. He pushes her robe off to run his hands over her naked arms. Her fingers on his face, he abandons her lips to kiss her palm and slowly moves his mouth up to suck on her pulse.

It is so erotic the way they act, and suddenly Morgana pulls away. Her back hits his desk and she steadies herself, a hand over her heart.

"We cannot do this."

It is as if cold water is thrown on the great warlock, and he sits on his bed again, hands in his hair.

"I know…damnit I know!"

Morgana moves close to him again, kneeling in front of him. Freya's tears have not stopped. She should have realized long ago her marriage would not happen.

"I wish it could Merlin, you stir things inside of me that I never thought existed." She closes her eyes and takes a breath, "I love you as well…but it can never be. You have promised yourself to that wonderful girl and in my loneliness I have promised myself to another. Unless we wish to abandon our fiancés this can never be, and I know you will not abandon that girl. She is too wonderful, stable, and beautiful. It is ok, I am not upset. I just know the situation. Besides, when I marry Kenway I will be off to his part of the kingdom, you will probably never see me again."

Freya feels her eyes sadden suddenly for Morgana. The woman is going to walk away, because of her respect for Freya.

"Those thoughts make me sadder, my love. I do not want to live in castle where I cannot see your glowing eyes down every corridor. It is my favorite torture."

He has never spoken to Freya in such a manner. He is always sweet, but the Merlin here is passionate. She can't take this. Him courting her was over the second he kissed Morgana. She opens the door, making her presence known. Both magical beings stand up and look shocked to see her.

"Freya…" Merlin starts.

The druid girl stops him with a hand.

"I've heard and seen enough Merlin," tears well up in her eyes, "I should have known we would not be together after that first year. You did not wed me when we were of the same class, I should have suspected something was wrong. Your feelings may not have surfaced until recently but it is plain as day you always wished for the affections of Lady Morgana. I want to hate you more, but I cannot find it in myself to do that. Morgana was willing to leave Camelot for the sake of my fake happiness. You've shown her more passion tonight than you have ever shown me in the five years we have been together."

She takes a breath, her eyes shut, she must get through this.

"Freya…" Merlin starts again.

"Please Merlin let me finish. I love you, I will always love you, but love is a fickle word unless you define it correctly. I know you loved me when you worked so hard to heal my curse, but maybe it was more a protector's love instead of being in love with me. Maybe that was all one sided. I am not angry at our time together, just sad it is ending. We have made no holy vows, so I can walk away from this stronger. Please, I just ask one thing. Did you love me then, truly love me?"

Merlin's eyes soften.

"Yes."

Freya smiles.

"Good because I loved you as well."

She crosses the room and hugs Merlin.

"Goodbye." She whispers into his ear.

She gives Morgana a small nod and walks out with dignity, she does not see Merlin grab Morgana's hand, and see the tears slip from his eyes.

* * *

A month later Morgana and Merlin marry, Freya and all those in the kitchen were invited. She finds it in herself to smile. At least someone has gotten a happy ending.

* * *

Will stares into the pot over Clara's shoulder.

"Why are we looking at this again?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if that Freya woman had existed when mother returned. Seems to still have the same result."

"Your seer magics seem to be getting stronger Clara, still can't believe you just turned seventeen." Balinor says from the side.

The three children had come to look upon another timeline, a seer magic Morgana has been helping Clara with. The Great Dragon has been assisting her as well.

"What was the purpose of seeing this though? Freya is long since dead and will never return."

"She lives in the lake Will. I sometimes wonder if father wishes to be with her." His sister points out.

"It's irrelevant though. He is with mother now and that is that…though I wonder if this means they are soul mates, they did choose each other again with only Freya in the way." Balinor points out.

"Doubtful, I asked father about soul mates and from what I've read up they don't seem to exist. It seems we make more choice than anything, and look at the circumstances. We just changed one small variable, if we wanted to really see if they were 'soul mates' we would put them at opposite ends of the world and see if they found each other again."

"Will is right Balinor. The circumstances for this vision were very much in our parents favor. Same personalities, almost the same timeline. There isn't the vision about you which was a huge divergence from our time line, but everything else almost seemed identical."

"So your saying that when put together mother and father end up together, but put apart we do not know."

"Exactly, look at you Bali all grown up!" Will teases.

His elder brother shoots him a look, Will is finally of age at eighteen, only two years separate the two but sometimes he feels as if they are twins.

* * *

The three are walking down the hall bickering about soul mates and their meanings. They stop short when they see their parents. Merlin is chasing Morgana down the hall and finally captures her around the waist. He picks her up and spins her around, both parties giggling the whole time.

Their father, the ever passionate man, puts her down and pushes her against the pillar, kissing her hungrily. Their mother sends him a wicked smile and they suddenly disappear.

"Sure they're not soul mates Clara?" Balinor says smugly to the side.

"I'll get back to you on that brother."

**_Fin._**

**__So I've done it again...MUAHAHAHA. This is a little different, but I've gotten a few requests to do this...but I couldn't figure out how to do it, until viola, I made it apart of the 'Bliss' universe! The kids are a little older, little wiser, but still very protective of their Mother, can't take chances so they see the actual result. So Balinor, Will, and Clara have discovered no matter if Freya existed or not her mother would still wed their father, OH YAY!**

**Well you know what the review button is for, Thanks again guys!**

**Also blame amylily123 for this...its all her fault:-P**


End file.
